Saturday's
by Calnoah
Summary: Olivia never thought they would be here but somehow their marriage and family has come down to Saturday morning drop offs. Liv/ El pairing. First story- please review and be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Saturday mornings

"Cali come on, we are going to be late"

"coming mom"

"what are you doing up there? We have to go, we need to meet your dad."

Cali finally makes an appearance at the top of the stairs in no particular rush to go. "what's the rush mom"

"sweetie you know how your father gets when we are late for drop off, now lets go" Olivia reminds her 7yr old going on 30 from the bottom of the stair. Cali begrudgingly descends the stair, with a temperament that remind her of her ex husband.

"well if he doesn't want us late for drop off maybe he shouldn't have moved out" Cali grumbles under her breath.

"What did you say?", Olivia asks.

"nothing"

"Do you have all your soccer gear?"Cali nods.

"Are you sure? Cause that was you said last week and yet some how I had to make the trip to Brooklyn to drop them of." Olivia reminds her daughter as she hands her her book bag and overnight bag.

Cali reaches for the book bag while mumbling under her breath, "that must have been miserable for you." She turns and open the front door behind her and starts to head outside to the car.

"Cali!", Olivia shouts.

Cali stops her exit and turns to her mother, "what? I thought we were runny late? Or do I need to hear a lecture on the importance of a good attitude now?" she doesn't wait for an answer, instead she turns and exits the house, slamming the door in the process.

Olivia shakes her head and wonder when it was her baby became a monster. She starts to walk to the door and nearly trips over something her path. She looks down and see Cali's overnight bag lying on the floor. Shaking her head again she reaches for the bag ,throws it over her shoulder and heads to the car. As she heads to the trunk of the SUV, she is greeted with sound of her son, Noah yelling for Cali to stop whatever brand of torment she has found necessary this morning. Cali has always been stubborn beyond belief, even giving that her parents are probably the two most stubborn people in the world but lately she has been unbearable. Lately being the last 6 months since the separation. She has gone from stubborn but loving and sweet to as her brother states- an ogre.

"Mom! Callie hit me again!" Noah screams as Oliva climbs into her seat.

"Nobody likes a tattletale Noah." Callie sings from the third row of the car and smacks Noah on the back of the head again.

"Oww...Mom she-" Noah starts but is cut off by Olivia.

"Both of you stop! Callie no more hitting your brother and Noah what did I tell you about whining? " Olivia yells. She takes a deep breath and sighs while turning to look at her kids in the rear of the vehicle, "guys why do we have to have this fight every Saturday, huh?"

"Cause Saturdays suck." Cali grumbs. Olivia smiles as she turn around and starts the car, she can't argue with that- Saturdays do suck.

The ride despite its awful start is most quiet with the kid looking out the window. Olivia is on autopilot and almost forgot what day it was and where she was heading until Emma yells from her car seat. "you are passing old Mcdonalds."

Olivia quickly swerves the car into the McDonald's, that has been their drop of point every Saturday for the last 6 months. Originally the plan was to meet at a pharmacy half way between both houses but Emma would always insist that Olivia stop at 'old mcdonalds' as the three year old called it everytime they passed it and after several weeks of being late due to the unplanned stop, the location was changed.

"Wow even with all the chaos this morning, we are still a little early" olivia exclaimed as she pulled into a parking spot and parked the car.

"Daddy come soon?" Emma asked. Emma was probably the one who looked forward to Saturday. She was always daddy's girl or maybe it was the McDonald's.

"yes Ems he will be here soon" olivia reassured the toddler.

"Mom why do we have to this every Saturday?" Noah ask, while he stares out the window. Olivia sighs, she has had this conversation multiple times with the five year old but she understands that this must be hard for him to understand. Hell, it is hard for her to understand and she is grown.

"Noah, we do this so daddy can spend some time with you three like mom does"

"But why can't he spend time with us at our house like he use to?" Noah turns from the window to face his mother with his pearsing blue eyes, the ones he inherited from his father.

"Cause he can't dummy, they hate each other. That's why" Cali chimes in from the last row.

"Cali! Noah we don't hate each other but daddy and I are separated- which means we live in different houses. But remember what I told you guys that doesn't change?"

All three kids say in unison- "that you guys love us the same"

"Well it still sucks" Noah states as he watch the familiar black SUV pull up to the left side of their car. The SUV parks and the two older kids unbuckle their belts and start to gather their belongings to exit the car. Olivia reach to the middle seat and unbuckled Emma from her car seat. She takes the toddler in her arms and gets out of the car. Cali and Noah meet her at her door and mumble I love yous and give her kisses goodbye. She watches them climb in the other vehicle and immediately begin fighting. She shakes her head and only then does she come to face to face with her soon to be ex husband, the man that use to take her breath away and if she was being totally honest still does.

"Hi", he says with a tentative smile on his face.

"hey" she responds. "oh, here you go" she hands him Emma and blushes slight when their arms touch as he reaches for her.

"thanks" he responds and immediately turns to the toddler with blonde ringlets and huge brown eyes of her mother "how you doing princess?" he touches his nose to Emma's and gives her 'exkimo' kisses as Emma calls them.

He turns towards his vehicle and places Emma in her seat, asks Cali to buckle her belt and turns back to Olivia.

"You want to help me with their stuff?" Olivia asks as she heads to her trunk. She opens the trunk and hands him three overnight bags.

"Thanks", he states as he throws their stuff in his own trunk. The two adults stare at each other in silence for a few both start-

"El-" "Liv-" Both smile and are reassured that at least they still think alike.

"Liv" Elliot starts again, "how are you?"

"FIne but like our daughter reminds me- Saturday suck" Olivia tries to light the mood. "You?"

"Could be better if we- "

Olivia interrupts, "El don't start-"

" You asked me how I was doing and I am trying to-"

" I am not going to fight with you today El" Olivia turns back to her car and reaches for the her door. She is suddenly grabbed by the elbow and turned around. She is about to laying into her soon to be ex when she see three pairs of eyes look at the them from the car.

"Elliot we has company" Elliot turns his head and comes face to face with his kid playing spectators to another fight between him and his wife. He immediately drops her arm and steps away from her.

"sorry" he apologizes while finding the ground more fascinating.

"it's ok" Olivia signs and turn to her car. She throws out over her shoulder "see you Sunday"

Elliot watches as she get in the car and drives out of the parking lot. He turns to his car, gets in and starts his own journey only this time he has three of the four loves of his life with him but all he can think of is how badly Sundays suck.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not how mom does it!" Noah exclaims as he stares in disgust at the grill cheese sandwich Elliot places in front of him.

"It's a grill cheese sandwich! How is possible for mom to do it differently?" Elliot smirks at the conversation he has with his son no matter what plate he puts on the table.

"I don't know but this looks different" Noah pokes at the sandwich as if it has grown a head.

"Noah, I don't know what to tell you. This is the best I can do so can you eat it for your old man, please." Elliot pleads with Noah.

Noah ponders his father's suggestion for two seconds then shakes his head and states "sorry dad."

Elliot watches the boy climb down off the bar stool and leaves the kitchen. What am I going to do with these kids, he thinks to himself. Every Saturday he spends with the kids is plaqued with whines of 'that's not how mom does it', whether it be a meal or bath or even a bedtime story. It's time like this that he wants to shout that he misses her too. He misses how she use to smile at him like he was the only person that existed or the way she fit perfectly in his arm. He misses how earlier in their relationships they could have a conversation without talking. He misses everything about her. He especially misses sharing his bed with her. Elliot's thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Cali rushes for the door. Elliot rounds the corner just in time to hear Cali ask- "who are you?"

Elliot approaches the door to see his eldest staring suspiciously at his neighbor Lindsay, who to her credit smiles patiently at the child.

"Cali!" Elliot places a hand on Cali shoulder and steps in front of her. "Sorry for my daughters behavior. What's up Lin?"

'Lin?' Callie thinks to herself.

" Can I borrow some sugar?" Lindsey ask, "I am baking cupcakes and forgot the sugar."She smile and touches Elliot's arm.

"Sure, no problem. Come in while I get that for you." He steps aside to let her in and follows here to the kitchen. He misses the astonished look on his daughter's face as he passes her in the hallway. "Lindsay, these are my children, Calliope behind you and Noah and Emma in the living room. Guys say hi to my neighbor, Lindsey"

Emma and Noah barely look up from their cartoons as they mumble "hello". Callie says nothing at all.

Lindsay takes a seat at the bar stool previously occupied by Noah. She picks up the plate containing the grilled cheese sandwich and states, "lunch time?"

"Yeah, except apparently I don't know how to do it right. He won't eat it because it is not how Olivia does it."

"Olivia your ex?"

"No, she is his wife." Cali chimes in from her position next to her father.

Elliot gently elbows his oldest. "Aww... She is my...my aww, well the kids mother". He watches as Cali rolls her eyes. Elliot turns his attention back to Lindsay and the forgotten sandwich. "Well anyway he won't eat it or anything for that matter." Elliot looks over at his son in the living room intensely watching tv. Noah has not eaten a meal at Elliot's apartment since the separation unless it is pre-packaged. He is surviving solely on junk food, at least on the weekends.

"Do you mind if I try?" Lindsay asks as she reach for the knife on the counter.

Elliot nods, "no, not at all." He watches as Lindsay cuts off the crust and makes tiny triangles out of the sandwich. He watches as she leaves the bar stool, heads to the living room and kneels before the picky five year old. He watches astonished as the boy reaches for a sandwich and takes a bite. Noah chews on the mouthful and then look over Lindsay shoulder at his dad in the kitchen and proudly proclaims-

"She knows how to do it like mom, dad." Noah grins then turns to Lindsay, maybe seeing her for the first time, and whispers to her, "you should teach dad. He sucks at cooking."

Elliot smiles at his son and his belief that making a grilled cheese sandwich is cooking. He can't help but notice the beautiful woman kneeling and now tickling his boy. He had never spent the time to notice her before but now he can't help but notice her beautiful smile, bright green eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and flawless skin. Not to mention that long smooth neck leading to the peak of skin through her cleavage. Elliot shakes his head, he can't go there. He can't think of Lindsay like that. He is just horny afterall it's been eight month since he kissed a woman much less- well anything else. He is so caught up in his internal conflict that he misses his daughter staring at him, while he stares at Lindsay. He is startled out of his trance when Lindsay suddenly is standing before him and speaking to him. Speaking word he didn't hear.

" What?"

Lindsay touches his arm and leans in. "Are you ok?" Elliot's nods. " Ok. I was just saying...problem solved."

"Thanks for that." He responds, still staring in her eyes.

Cali looks between the two adults who appeared to be in some kind of trance. She knows that look! It's the look her parent use to have only less intense. She has to stop this before it becomes just like her parents.

"Dad, it's time for soccer!" she yells as she pushes her way between the two. Elliot looks down and comes face to face with his wife, only in miniature, complete with folded arms and angry snarl. Suddenly the current state of his family is all he can think off. He steps away from Lindsay.

"Umm... We have soccer and piano lessons so..aww-"

"You need to leave!"

"Cali! You need to-"

"No, it's ok. I should leave." Lindsay interrupts and starts for the door.

Elliot's reaches for her arm, "thanks again and I am sorry for Cali's behavior"

"It's no problem. Thanks again" she reassures and holds up the container ofsugar, smiles and leave the apartment.

He watches her go then turns to Cali. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"Cali, you were rude to our guest!"

"She was not my guest. I didn't want her here." Cali pouts.

"And you made it obvious! Young lady you can not talk to people like that. She was my guest and you were rude. That's not how your mother and I raised you."

"Oh NOW you remember my mother! You know your wife, I thought you forgot with all the gloggly eyes you were making before." Cali huffed as she storms off and heads towards the room she shares with her sister slamming the door.

Elliot sighs. 'that was this whole mess is about?' he says to himself. He makes his way to the room and knocks on the door. "Cali sweetheart, can I come in?" When he doesn't receive a responds, he opens the door. What he sees reminds him that despite all her lip, Cali is still only seven. She is curled up in fetal position holding 'Mr Buttons', a stuffed bear she has had since age one. He crosses the room, sits at the feet of the bed and rubs her back. It is only then that he notices the long tears flowing down her cheeks. He reaches out and wipes them away. "Sunshine what's wrong?" A shrug of the shoulder is the only answer he receives. "Please talk to me, darling."

"Are you ever going to come home daddy?" She gets out between sobs.

"Sweetie we ARE home."

Cali sits up in bed and turns to her father. " I mean home home, daddy."

"Calliope I don't know that I am"

"why?"

"There is a lot of things that your mom and I have to work on before that can happen."

"That's not an answer! You guys never answer the question. One moment we are a happy family and the next you live here and we go back and forth like one of Noah's toy yoyo."

"I know you don't understand, heck I am not sure I understand. But I do understand that whatever happens- "

"You love me the same." Cali interrupts. "I know, daddy. I love you too."

Elliot reaches for and kisses Cali on the forehead. "Come on, we have to get you to soccer and Noah to piano." He gets up from the bed and starts for the door.

"Dad?"

Elliot turns as he is about to exit the room and faces Cali. "Yeah"

"You should just say sorry."

"Huh?"

"Whenever I do something wrong, you and mom make me apologize and usually everything is better after that. You guys say that if you say sorry and mean it then sometime people will forgive you. So maybe you should say sorry and maybe mommy will forgive you and let you move home."

Elliot steps back into the room and approaches her. "Sweetie, I don't think that's going to work"

"You can try though."

Elliot smile at her innocence. "Ok, I'll try" He grabs her in big hug. "I'll try anything for you!

Authors note: please review! Let me know if I should continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Glue

A/N-This is AU, Elliot doesn't have other kids. Short chapter. Please review so I know if I should continue.

Elliot can tell something is up the moment he drives up. He puts the car in park and takes a moment to watch his family out the window. Cali is leaning on the rear of the SUV with headphones in and her arms folded across her chest. He can tell he wouldn't be greeted with a smile today, he doubts the angry snarl will leave her face the entire weekend. His day just became a whole lot worse as if a day doing paperwork was any good to begin with.

He turns his attention to Olivia, whose pose is similar to Cali except in the front of the vehicle. She has her shoulder length hair in a messy bun and is still wearing her badge and gun holster although the gun is probably tucked away in her desk at work. He takes the moment before she notices he is there to really look at her. _God I miss her! _He thinks to himself. He wants nothing more than to go home, even if right now she looks like she could kill someone. Looking back at his daughter he knows who Olivia's anger is directed at. _This is not going to be good._

He opens the door to the car, drawing everyone's attention to him. Noah and Emma jump out of the open door of the truck and barrels towards him. "Hey guys!" he scoops up the kids one in each arm and adjust them so they are on his hip. "I missed you this week." He looks toward Cali, "hey sweetie, how was your week?" Callie doesn't answer him instead marches pass him and gets in his car buckling her seat belt.

"They are fighting again" Noah informs him as he worms his way out of Elliot's arms.

"Yeah, I can see that. What's it about this time?" he whispers as he turns and straps Emma in the car.

"Who knows?" Noah states then turns and runs back to give his mom one last kiss goodbye. "I love you mom"

"Love you more" Elliot hears Olivia responds before Noah runs past him for the car. He looks up and finds Olivia standing in the exact same position he saw her in before san folded arms. She is still leaning against the car, when she pops the trunk of the SUV with her keys. He walks to the trunk grabs the bags, treks back to his trunk and throws them in. When he turns back to her, she is still in the same position. He walks towards her, "what's up?"

"Hmm... Let see" she refolds her arms " I have had the week fom hell. _Your _daughter had me go to her school twice this week, where I had to try my hardest not to appear like the horrible parent I sometimes feel I am."

"what did she do now?"

"What didn't she do? She got in a fight on Monday, talked back to her teacher on Tuesday and today... Aw... Today... she glued a kids hand to the desk!"

Elliot can't help but laugh at that. Olivia apparently doesn't find it as funny "I am glad you find it amusing because the kid whose hand was crazy glue to a piece of classroom furniture didn't find it funny. Neither did her parents when they lectured me on controlling my child. Come to think of it neither did I, when I had to leave work in the middle of difficult case to go to the school to hear said lecture. Maybe you wouldn't find it funny either when you hear that we have both been summonsed to the school for a conference on Tuesday."

"Oh"

"Oh indeed! She is grounded until the end of time! Why did I let you do this to me? Olivia yells.

"Woo what did I do?" Elliot can't help but smirk at her.

"Got me pregnant every 2 years! That's what. Now you live the bachelor life and I have to deal with a angry seven year old who is pissed about it. I thought I have many years before I had to deal with a teenager."

Elliot steps towards her, "hey if I remember correctly you enjoyed very much what it took for you to get pregnant every two years." He smiles at her and Olivia can't help but smile back. "And I can move back home if you like and solve all our problems"

She turns away from him and reaches to close the door the kids came out of. "Don't start, El"

"We need to talk about this..."

"No we don't! There is nothing to talk about." she turns to face him.

"Nothing to talk about? We need about our family. We need to talk about trying to make our marriage work." he step close enough to her that very little space separates them. "We need to talk about when you are going to forgive me and stop punishing me, Liv."

"No. What we need to talk about is what to do with our daughter. That the only thing we need to talk about now" she tries to walk away again but he grabs her arm.

"I _am _talking about our daughter! She use to be an angel, remember that? This all started when we separated! Let me move home Liv and we can get our baby back. I need to be home. I miss you..."

"El listen-"

"No! You listen! I love you damn it! I want our life back! Olivia I want to spend everyday with my kids not just Saturday! I want to go bed each night holding you-"

"Who is Lindsay, Elliot? Olivia challenges.

"What?!"

"Callie said you were moving on with someone name Lindsay. So who is Lindsay?"

Shocked Elliot steps back, which in retrospect was the wrong thing to do. Olivia takes advantage of the opportunity. "I thought so." She walks to the drivers door, opens it and climbs in. She puts her head out the window and states "I have to get back to work. Thanks for taking them a night early, see you Sunday."

"Liv..." Elliot starts to explain.

"Listen El, just enjoy your time with your kids. We will talk about Cali and the conference later." she puts the car in drive and drives out the parking lot.

Elliot watches her drive off and run his hand through his hair. 'Lindsay is not you' he says to himself too late for anyone to hear.

Please review and help me decide if I should continue withit his story. I may post night if someone reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Decided to split this chapter into two parts. Please review!

Chapter 4

Olivia is jarred awake by some kind of ringing. It takes her a minute to realize the sound is coming fom her phone, then it takes her another minute to realize she doesn't know where she put the damn thing.

"I am going to kill whoever this is!" she mumbles to herself as she gets off the bed and looks around the room for the phone. She had only gone to bed 30mins prior after working all night and thru to the morning. It was 10am when she left the precinct. "Where is that stupid phone ?!" she yells. The ringing stops and she considers abandoning the search but thinks better of it fearing the same thing will happen next time it rings, which happens to be two minutes later. Fortunately she finds the phone under the bed before the ringing stops. "Stabler" she answers.

"Liv-"

"El, I just got to sleep. Can this wait?"

"Liv"

Olivia suddenly hears the seriousness in his voice, "what happened?" she asks as she pulls on a pair of jeans.

"it's Emma, she fell"

"Where are you?" Olivia reaches for her keys and grabs her bag.

"Presbyterian"

"I will be there in ten mins"

_Presbyterian Pediatric ER_

"I want my mommy" Emma cried. She hadn't stop crying since the fall and despite all Elliot's effort the only thing she seems to want is her mom.

"I know honey, she will be here as soon as she can but until then can you try to calm down" Elliot cuddles the screaming child to his chest.

"I want my mommy!" she repeats.

Elliot sighed, "I want your mommy too"

_Presbyterian pediatrics ER waiting room_

Olivia rushes into the ER looking for some familiar face. She spots Noah and Cali sitting with a blonde vixen.

"Cali, Noah..." She doesn't get to finish as Cali barrels into her arms. Olivia is stunned, afterall just yesterday they were yelling at each other. "Are you ok, sweetie?" she ask as she kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm worried about Emma. She wouldn't stop screaming" Cali states.

"Where is she now?"

"She and dad are back there" Cali points over Olivia's shoulder to the group of rooms behind the nursing station.

"Ok, are you guys ok alone while I check on them?"

It is then that Olivia notices that the blonde has her arms around her son. Realizing the opportunity to make her presence known, Lindsay gets up and extends her hand to Olivia."Sorry, my name is Lindsay. I am El's neighbor."

_ So this is Lindsay! I don't blame Cali for be suspicious even if she doesn't understand why she should be. Did she just call my husband, El? _

Lindsay continues, "I can continue to watch the kids for you if you like."

Olivia looks towards Cali, who nods surprisingly. "oh ok then." Then something dawns on Olivia, "Umm, did Elliot call you all the way down here? You really didn't have to come all this way-"

"Well, I was sort of at the park when it happened so I came along"

Shocked, all Olivia can say is "Ok." _Why was this woman with my family at the park?_ She thinks to herself. "I am going to go find Emma."

_Presbyterian pediatric ER _

After practically pulling out Emma birth certificate to proof to the nurses that she was in fact her mother, Olivia was finally informed on her location. She hears the screaming toddler long before she sees her cling to her father's neck. She makes a beeline towards the two. Both look up as she approaches but Emma literally jumps out of Elliot's arm into Olivia's. Olivia immediately encases her in her arm and begins to rub her back.

Emma continues her sobs though the intensity is somewhat decrease since her mother has arrived. Olivia drops her bag and keys on the hospital bed and walks with Emma to the window. While rubbing Emma's back she starts to sing "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky are grey..."

Elliot watches from his position perched on the bed as the child that has not stop screaming for the last two hours, is reduced to quiet sniffles after been in the presents of her mom for less than 5 minutes.

In another two minute Emma is asleep on her mother's shoulder, that when Olivia turns to Elliot and asks "what happened"

"She was on the monkey bars. I turned away from her for like 5 minutes and then I hear her scream. When I ran over she was on the ground, holding her arm and crying so we came here."

Olivia walks back towards Elliot with Emma still on her shoulder. When she is standing directly in front of him, she asks "what did the doctor say?"

Elliot's sighs, "it's a fractured forearm. There gave her Motrin for the pain and need to put a cast on but she wouldn't stop clinging to me or screaming for you, so they never got the chance."

"Well she is sleeping now so maybe this will be a good time"

Elliot rubs his hand gently over Emma's blonde curl that neither of them knows where she got and follows it with a kiss." I will go find the doctor"

Forty minutes later, Emma is geared with a bright pink full length cast on her right arm. She woke from her nap in the middle of the procedure and it took both her parents and two nurses to subdue her enough to complete the procedure. She was quickly calmed again by her mother singing her favorite song. After waiting another 20 minutes for discharge instruction including appropriate cast care and orthopedic follow up appointment, Olivia, Elliot and Emma emmerge from the ER into the waiting room.

As they approach the other children, the first thing Olivia notices is that Noah is asleep in Lindsay's lap while Cali is leaning against her.

_Who is this woman? Why does it bother me to see her with my children?_

Lindsay stands with Noah as they approach, "how is she?" she asks coming to stand a little too close to Elliot for Olivia's liking.

Elliot reassuraningly touches her shoulder and smiles as he responds, " she is good, finally fell asleep"

Olivia can't help but think that seeing Lindsay with Elliot bother her even more than seeing her with her children. If she was being honest with herself she would say it has something to do with the fact that Elliot seems all too comfortable with this woman and all too eager to touch her. It doesn't help that the woman looks like a supermodel while she is functioning on 30 minutes of sleep and is sure she looks it. Olivia know she is beautiful, she knows she turns head and has stayed in shape despite three kids. She knows in her late 30's, her abs would make any 20 year old jealous but this wasn't any 20 year old. This was the woman who get to spend time with her very attractive and probably very horny husband...ex... well whatever he was.

"Umm...I guess I should let you take her then." Olivia shifts Emma so Elliot can take her but Emma wokes up and tighten her hold on her mother. "honey, go to daddy"

"No! Want Mama!" Emma insist as she continues her vice grip on Olivia's neck despite the cast on her arm.

"Honey don't you want to go spend time with daddy"

"No want mama!"

Exhausted from an eventful two days with no sleep anywhere in sight, Olivia suggest " I will just keep her tonight El"

Rather than the agreement she expects, Olivia is stunned when Elliot answers "no! Its my time with them Liv"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't know but I am not giving up my day! You have them all week."

A little annoyed and ready for this whole ordeal to be over, Olivia begins again- "aww..well, I will drop her off at your place, hopefully by then she would have calmed down enough to stay without me."

"Fine" Elliot responds as he finally takes Noah from Lindsay and walks towards the exit with Cali and Lindsay on either side of him.

Olivia follows them out the door and as she watches them walk towards Elliot's car, she can't help but think- _what kind of twilight zone is this, where someone has replaced me in my family?_

_A/N: please review! I am losing hope in this story. Please excuse errors as I wrote this very fast. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for all the errors. I tried to catch as many of them as possible but I am sure I missed some.

Also it maybe a while before the next chapter come out (and it will be a good one!) but maybe if I get some reviews I will be encouraged to work faster.

Olivia arrives at the apartment just in time to see Elliot hug Lindsay goodbye at the door. They separate as she approaches but she doesn't pause as she walks between them and enters the apartment.

She walks straight to the couch and tries to deposit Emma there but again the she awakens and clings to her neck. Olivia sighs, drops her bag at her feet, sits on the couch and kicks of her shoes. _Guess I am not going anywhere anytime soon_. She grabs a throw off the back of the couch and lays back with Emma still attached to her. She hears Elliot and Lindsay mumbling outside the door even though she can't make out what they are saying._ Whats that about?_ She thinks to herself.

"Hey mom, want to watch Harry Potter with me?" Callie asks as she comes and sits on the floor in front of the tv.

"You are grounded!" Both Olivia and Elliot, who had just come through the door, yelled.

"Aww man, Why did I want you two to get back together again?" Callie complains.

"Maybe you can think about that in your room or better yet think about why you shouldn't glue people to furniture." Elliot reminds.

Olivia smirks as Cali gets up and marches begrudgingly to her room. She watches as Elliot drops his keys on the counter, adjust sleeping Noah on his shoulder and then heads towards the rooms. He emerges five minutes later without Noah and walks into the kitchen."Do you want something to drink?" He asks as he lean on the counter and looks over at her.

"No, I am good. I will just wait until she settles then I will be out of your hair"

_ I wish you wouldn't_. Elliot thinks to himself as her walk into the living room, sits on the love seat and reaches for the remote. "Do you mind if I watch the game then?"

"Not at all, its your house."

The next thing Olivia is aware of is something gentle brushing the hair off her face. When she opens eyes, she didn't realize she had closed, she is staring into the amazing blue eyes of her husband. He is way too close but that doesn't seem to bother him as he continues to brush her unruly locks from her face. She looks down to her chest where she remembers Emma being. Elliot recognizes what she is doing and responds, "I took her when you both fell asleep a hours ago. She is in her room." He moves his hand to cup her cheeks.

Olivia doesn't mean to lean into his touch but can't help herself. Despite her actions she finds herself saying "I should go."

Elliot also realizes that her action and words are in conflict, so he moves his hands to the back of her head and though her thick locks. When she doesn't stop him, he leans forward while pulling her towards him. When their lips meet it is tentative at first but then they both are flooded with memories of all the passion they use to have and quickly their kisses become desperate and heated. Both Elliot's hand become tangled in her hair as he holds her lips to his. Olivia would have stopped him but somehow her hand become occupied with feeling the bulging muscles of his back under his shirt.

Before she knows what's happening, she feels herself being lifted in the air. She doesn't have a chance to protest as she becomes distracted by the feel of Elliot's bulge between her leg. She now realizes that she is straddling him. _God this man is talented! He turned us around without even coming up for air._

She doesn't get much time to marvel at his skills however because his lips move to her ear lob. He takes it into his mouth, all the while his hand grabs her ass and pulls her close enough that if they both weren't wearing pants, he would be in her. His mouth moves to that area behind her ear that he knows drives her crazy. She can't help the moan that leaves her lips or the flood suddenly in her underwear._ God I need him, I need him now_. She grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it over his head. His lips find their way back to her neck within one second of the shirt being discarded on the floor. She is sure she will have marks there in the morning. Her thoughts are interrupt though by his rough hands gently cupping her breast through her shirt. Her hands not wanting to be left out of the fun, explore the ridges and valley of Elliot's chest and abs. _This man is beautiful! _

Olivia traces her fingers down his abs until her finger reach the buckle of his belt. She turns her head giving him better assess to her neck while allowing her eyes to follow her hands. She reaches for the buckle, when sometime catches her eye- her wedding ring. The glimpse of metal starts an internal conflict.

_What are you doing?_

_What's it look like? I am having sex with my husband or I will be if you shut the hell up._

_What's that going to solve?_

_I won't be horny anymore! That's what!_

_Yeah but what does it solve for your family?_

_Nothing_

_Right, nothing_

Elliot is startled by how quickly she jumps off his lap and is across the room. Startled and very confused. One minute she is finally back in his arms, her lips against his, her hands on him and the next she is looking like she killed someone.

"We can't do this!" she says with her hands covering her face. "I mean what are we doing? We can't do this."

Elliot's gets up off the couch and stands before her. He grabs her wrists and remove her hands from her face. "why? Why can"t we do what we both clearly want to do? You are my wife, I'm your husband and I've missed you."

Brown eyes meet blue, "You know why" she looks away "I should go and you... Well.. You should put a shirt on."

"Please don't go. We don't have to do anything. I will even put on my shirt." He grabs his shirt to emphasize his point.

"Umm... I really think I should go."

"Please. I like having you here. Look, the kids will be up in a few, you can help me make something Noah will actually eat. Please stay. I promise to keep my hands to myself, if you do."

Olivia takes one look at his charming smile and knows that she would do anything he ask her to do. "Fine. I will stay for dinner."

"You cheated!" Elliot and Noah yell.

The family was enjoying a riveting game of Sorry after a dinner, where Noah had practically licked the plate clean.

"You are just a poor loser daddy. Mom and I kicked your butts and you know it." Cali proclaims from her seat in her mother's lap.

" Who you calling a loser?" Elliot questions as he grabs her up, twirls her around like a lasso before hanging her upside down, knocking over pieces from the game in the process.

"Daddy!" She squeals between fits of laughter. "Put me down!"

"What do you think Liv, should I drop her on her head?"

"Might knock some sense in her head." Olivia smirks "Or it could make her worse"

"In that case, lets not tempt fate" He laughs as he rights Cali and place her on the ground.

"Lets play again!" Noah shouts.

"Sorry guys, it bedtime." Elliot reminds them. "Look Emma is already asleep." He points to Emma who is passed out the couch behind them.

"Dad she is three."

"Doesn"t change the fact that it is bedtime."

Both Cali and Noah look towards Olivia hoping for a different answer. "Sorry guys its bedtime."

"aww man." Noah complains as Elliot guides him and Cali to their rooms.

Olivia walks over to the couch, picks Emma up and walks to bedroom the girls share. After she deposits Emma on the bed and kisses her head, she turns to Cali's bed and sit next to her. "Goodnight sweetie"

"Night Mom"

Olivia tucks Cali in and walks out the room. She is stopped at the doorway by Cali's voice.

"Today was like it use to be"

"what"

"Today it felt like we were a family again. It was nice." Cali states before rolls over so her back is to Olivia.

All Olivia can think as she walks back to the living room is that she is right, Today was a good day. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : please excuse the errors! I am posting this after very little sleep. Please review. I need feedback.**

**Chapter 6**

"I don't think that was the moral of the story Elliot. " Olivia laughs as she stretches out on the couch, her feet coming in contact with Elliot's thighs.

"I do."

" You think all 'Its a Wonderful life' is trying to teach you is not to be a wuss. How do you figure?"

"The whole movie is about George Bailey, a man basically betrayed by nearly everyone in his life , broken by capitalism and forced to consider suicide. Why? Because he was a wuss and lets everyone walk all over him"

Olivia is startle when Elliot places her feet in his lap and start massaging them. She pretends not to be phased as she states "I don't know what movie you were watching. You missed the whole point!"

Elliot laughs, " I think YOU did."

After Elliot and Olivia had put the kids to bed, they had met in the living and after a few moments of awkward silent, Elliot had suggested watching a movie. Three cheesy movies and two bottles of wine later, it was midnight and neither seemed eager for her to leave. They had started the evening with her on the couch and him on the love-seat and somehow now they sat with her legs across him lap. Several times throughout the night, particularly after the first bottle of wine, they had been loud enough to wake the kids and both were thankful that their children were heavy sleepers.

"What do you want to watch now?" Elliot asks as her reach for the remote on the coffee table.

"I should really get going." Olivia suggests for the tenth time this evening, while making no attempt to get up. "I have only slept for like thirty minutes in the last forty-eight hours"

"Its after midnight, just stay." Elliot tries to keep the pleading out of his voice.

"I don't think that a good idea given what happened earlier."

"You mean when you jumped me!"

She laughs so hard she almost falls off the couch. " That's not how a remember it."

"That's cause you are the perp and the perp always has a different story than the victim. But seriously it is after midnight and you have had too much to drink. I can't let you leave. "

She gives him a serious look, "Let me?"

"You know what I mean. Please stay. I promise to keep my hands to myself. In fact, you can have my bed and I will take the couch. "

"I can't put you out of your bed. I will take the couch."

Elliot lifts her feet off his lap, stands and quickly pulls her to her feet before she has any idea of changing her mind. "No way, this couch is not for sleeping, I am not even sure its for sitting. You take the bed I insist." He pulls her towards the bedroom and hands her some pajama pants and a T-shirt.

Without thinking much of it, she starts to unbutton her shirt. Elliot starts to leave the room but she grabs his arm. "I can't LET you sleep on the unsittable couch." She smiles. "I will keeps my hands to myself."

"Ok" Elliot never thought she would agree to stay much less sharing his bed. He hopes she doesn't mistake his nerves for reluctance. To avoid any confusion on her part or nude glimpses on his, he focuses his attention on turning down the bed. When he faces Olivia again, she is dressed in his pajama and shirt. She never looked more beautiful.

Both tentatively get in bed and lay nervously trying to avoid touching at all cost. After about an hour of neither getting any sleep, Elliot sighs and reaches his arm over to her waist pulling her body towards him. "No one said spooning was out of the question."

Olivia is too stunned to respond at first then she doesn't want to because she fears even breathing will change the cocoon of comfort she has missed so much. As her eye begin to close, the only thought in her mind is how perfectly the fit together.

**9am- Elliot's bedroom**

The first thought through Olivia's head as she wakes up is - what is that ringing? Her second thought is - Who the hell cares? She knows the ringing of her phone is what woke her for a second morning in a row but she doesn't care to answer it, not if it means leaving Elliot's arm. She feels his body so close to her back that one would not be able to tell where she ended and he began. Last night was the best sleep she has had in a year and the stupid ringing phone had to ruin it. She see the phone begin to light up again from its position on the end table. She knows that if she doesn't answer it, it won't stop ringing and she won't be able to enjoy her cuddle session with Elliot. She reaches for the offending object, without extracting herself from his arms.

Elliot had been awake for one hour before the phone started ringing, just watching her sleep. He doesn't know why but she seem more beautiful now than he ever remembers her being. Perhaps its the fact that he hasn't gotten to look at her this way in a long time. He watches the rise and fall of her chest, the way she moans slightly as if in the throws of a sensual dream. If only that stupid phone hadn't started ringing, he wouldn't have had to stop watching her and pretend to be asleep himself. He appreciates her effort to stay in his arms while she reaches for and answers the phone.

"What!" he smiles as she yells at the person on the other end. He does not know what is said on the other end of the line but he feels when she tenses and sits upright in bed.

"Umm... now is not really a good time." her voices softens even further to a whisper. Elliot goes from not caring who is on the phone and just wanting her attention all to himself, to want to know the name, address and social security number of the mysterious caller.

"Shit I forgot" she whispers after the mystery person, who Elliot now recognizes as male, speaks. "Umm...just give me forty minutes and I will meet you there."

Elliot hears her end the call and sigh. He continues to pretend to be asleep knowing that her next words will end their moment.

"Elliot?" She nudges him, "Wake up. I have to go."

He pretends to be confused as he opens he eyes, "Uhh"

"I have to go. " She extracts herself completely from his arm and stands at the side of the bed."Thanks for letting me crash."

"Hey, whats the rush? Stay for breakfast. I am sure Noah would love to have two edible meals in a row at my house." He attempts to lighten the mood.

"I am sorry, I can't. "

Elliot sits up in bed as she walks over to the chair to get her clothes. He watches as she removes the tshirt and replaces it with her shirt from yesterday. He wants to avoid a fight but he has to know. " Who was on the phone, Liv?"

She looks up at him shocked that he had heard that conversation. "Umm.. I just forgot I had a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

She gets over her shock and removes the pajama pants and steps into her slacks. "Elliot don't start. We had a great night. Don't ruin it."

"What? Me wanting to know what or rather whom my wife is runny off to do, is ruining the mood?" he yells.

She turns away from him and heads for the door. " I am not having this fight with you now."

Elliot catches her by the elbow before she is able to exit the room. "Yes you are! What's his name? Is that how it is? He just calls and you come runny."

"You have some nerve! You have no right to eavesdrop on my private conversation! And you are one to talk, you took a woman to the park with our kids!"

"There is nothing going on between Lindsay and I."

"Could have fooled me with all the googly eyes you guys were making with each other. She is just your type- blonde and clueless. "

"How is that my type when I have spent the last ten years married to you?! And don't think I don't see how you changed the topic. What's his name, Olivia?"

"I am leaving. We have nothing more to discuss."

"How about we discuss if you are ever going to let me come home?"

Olivia is livid at his statement. "When did this become my fault? We made the decision to separate together!"

"No I went to work on day and when I get home you had me packed and ready to go!"

"Oh please! You know thats not true!"

"You want to know what I know as truth? I know that everyday for the last six months, I have missed you. I miss even the things that use to drive me crazy, like how you play with your fingers when we are fighting." He look down at her hands to find her fiddling with her right index finger. "I keep hoping you will talk to me so we can fix this thing that is in the middle of our marriage but you never want to. The not knowing is killing me! I can't stand not knowing if I will ever get the chance to hold you again, to kiss you again, to spend time doing mundane things like putting our kids to bed together. I have to know if we are going to work on thing. It's not fair to the kids and it's not fair to us- this limbo."

"Elliot, I don't know what to say."

"It's simple. Tell me I can come home."

She looks at him with tear filled eyes. "I can't" She whispers.

He looks aways from her just as the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. His next words are spoken in a quiet calm voice, a vast contrast to his previous. "Then I think we should get divorce." He tries to not react to the audible gasp he hears from her. "We can't keep living like this."

Olivia walks to stand directly in front of him, as he perches on the edge of the bed. "His name is Matthew and we have been seeing each other for three weeks. He is a great guy, the kind of guy that ten years ago I would have fallen head over heals in love with. The problem is every time he kisses me, all I think about is how much better your lips taste and when he calls my name, I think it sounds sweeter when you say it. So I decided I can not keep seeing him and arranged to meet today to tell him that, only I forgot with all the events of yesterday. Thats what that call was about, him reminding me to meet him at his place." She backs away from him until the door touches her back. "I will have my lawyers call your lawyers."

"Liv-" But he is too late, she is already out the room and the apartment before her gets her name you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was very busy. Kind of filler chapter but must be done. Please review and encourage. Let me know if you are losing interest so I don't waste your time or mine by continuing.

**Chapter 7**

Elliot sat outside the principal's office wondering if she would show up. She had not shown up for their Sunday drop, sending Casey instead. The kids had been excited to spend time with their favorite surrogate aunt but Elliot was definitely not happy that Olivia was avoiding him. He had tried to call but she had each call intercepted by one of the kids, leaving him having a hour long conversation about soccer , school or some other mundane school age topic. His next move would be to show up to the house and force her to talk to him but then he remembered the parent teacher conference that were both dreading. So here he sits, praying to God that she shows up.

Olivia hates running late but she couldn't seem to get her day going. Maybe it had something to do with her lack of sleep for the last two night. Every time she closed her eyes, his words keep replaying in her head- I think we should divorce. She still can't believe he said that. Since the separation he has not stop talking about them getting back together, so she was shock to hear him utter the dreaded D word. She never thought he would say those words. She has been avoiding him because she has no idea what to say to him. They have a lot of things to work out but she has no idea where to start. Where do you start when you have let so many things go unsaid for so long. She is not looking forward to seeing him today. In fact, she is hoping he forgot about the conference. However, as she rounds the corner into the office and see his broad shoulders, she knows she has no such luck. "Now he remembers meetings" she mumbles to herself as she approaches him.

As Elliot sees her approaching, he stands. "Olivia I am glad you came. "

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I come?"

"It just seems like you are trying to avoid me. You asked Casey to pick up the kids on Sunday and I have been trying to call you."

" We have nothing left to talk about but we are both Cali's parents so we need to be here together. " Olivia says matter of factly. She busies herself by checking and rechecking her emails on her cellphone.

Elliot sighs and sits beside her. "We have a lot to talk about. I didn't mean what I said last time. I don't want a divorce, I want-"

"This is not the time or place!" Olivia interrupts. "We are here to talk about our child! You made yourself clear last time where we stand."

"Olivia-"

"Mr and Mrs Stabler you can come in now" The principal, a chubby friendly looking man that kind of resembles santa clause, says from the door to his office. Olivia enters the tiny office first and Elliot sighs as her follows.

They spend forty-five minutes discussing Cali's latest antics including terrorizing the entire second grade. They discussed at length the possible cause of the behavior- ultimately coming back to the separation. The decision was made to send her to weekly counseling before the behavior started to affect her grades. Elliot was not thrilled about the idea of his seven year going to counseling but he was outvoted by the Olivia and the school counsellor. He had to admit to himself that Cali wasn't the sweet angel she use to be, so he agreed to a trial period.

By the end of the meeting, both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted by the heavy topic and guilt that their daughter's problems were a result of the failure of their marriage. Olivia wanted nothing more than to get out there as fast as she could. She certainly had no desire to have another length conversation with Elliot. He, however, had other ideas.

"Can I give you a ride back to work?" He asks as they leave the office.

"I am not working today."

"Well can I give you a ride home then?"

"I was going to walk, its only a few blocks but thanks." She really didn't want to be in a car alone with him for even five minutes.

He stops them both by holding her elbow. "Please Liv, please give me five minutes of your time. I think we are overdue for a talk."

"El-"

"Please Liv! Think about our family. Think about our kids."

Olivia has to admit that they owe it to each other and their kids to talk but she is still so exhausted from their last talk. "Fine" she sighs.

They walk to the car and as he opens the passenger door for her, he turns to her. "Before we talk, here are the rules-"

"This conversation has rules?" she laughs.

He can't help but smile. " Yes there are rules. "

" Ok. Lets hear them."

"Rule number one: No yelling-"

"Good luck to you on that one."

"Thanks, I will need it. Rule number two is for you: No running. No matter what is said, no runny. We can end the conversation politely and continue the next day but no runny or avoiding a topic."

"Wait, this conversation will go on for multiple days?"

"That brings me to rule three- we do this until we both decide to stop or we fix our marriage, whichever comes first. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know El. I don't know that we can be fixed. A lot of things have gone unsaid for so long."

"We will say them now without judgement, without fear of consequences. We go to war with whoever or whatever it takes to fix our marriage."

"El-"

"Do you want to be married to me? Do you want to fix us ? Do you even want to be an us."

Olivia looks into his eye and sees all the good time they had. She sees her children and she sees the hope in his eyes. She wants all the things they use to have. She wants home. "Of course."

"Then we will make it work." He answers as he allows her to take her seat in the passenger seat.

"We will make it work." She smiles as he closes the door.

The car ride is surprisingly silent. Neither of them utter a word after agreeing to the rules of their talk. Its not until Elliot pulls up to the house that use to be their home that they even acknowledge each other. Elliot spent the entire car ride trying to figure out where to begin. The closer he got to the house the more nervous he became that she would leave the car and he would not have said a single useful thing. He had no idea what he was doing.

"I can remember the exact moment I knew you were the love of my life." He starts as he places the car in park outside the house. He doesn't look directly at her, instead busies himself with looking for changes in the neighborhood since the last time he was here. "It was exactly eleven minutes after I met you."

Olivia unbuckles her seat belt and turns her body towards him. "Thats not true. You hated me at first! You hated me until six months after we met when you finally warmed up to me.

"No, thats the story I tell everyone to cover for the fact that I fell head over heels in love after only eleven minutes. Its a lot cooler." He turns to her and smile. "The truth is I worshipped the ground you walked on long before I knew anything about you."

"I find that hard to believe."

Elliot sighs. " You really don't trust my love for you, do you?" He turns away from her and turns to look straight ahead. He notice her car is parked directly in front of his and he can't help but smile at the bumper sticker proclaiming- my child is in the daycare honor role- a runny joke between them, poking fun of parents who proudly boast of their children minor achievement. "I remember you were wearing an olive green shirt and black pants when we met. You wore your hair darker and shorter then. It came down to your shoulder. You smelt like vanilla and brown sugar. I remember everything about how you looked that day." He turn back to face her. "I loved you even more after you spoke and expressed your utter hatred of me. "

"I didn't hate you!" She exclaimed.

"Please! The first thing you said to me was 'what is it like being an egotistical chauvinist'. "

"To be far that was after you made some comment about women partner."

Elliot can't help but laugh at the memory. "That was because you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I couldn't let you know how much you affected me, so I had to distract you."

"Well it worked. Had me thinking you hated me for months." She smiles at him before she adds, "Even though I fell for you two days later when you punched that guy for calling me a bitch."

"What can I say, I have a way with words." They both laugh at that comment. Elliot again turn and look out the window at her car. The car that has replaced the one that started all their problem. He sighs as he begins again. "We were so happy for so long. We were the people every couple wanted to be. We spoke without having to say a word, we actually enjoyed each others company and we had the passion of newlyweds after ten years of marriage. I really don't know what went wrong. I know we had a tough year but we have had those before. How did this break us?"

Olivia can feel the tears building but wants to leave the car before they fall. She want to be in the privacy of her home and alone before she can reflect on his words and allow herself to cry. "I really should go get Emma from the sitters." She reaches for the door and attempts to open it when she is stopped by his words.

"No running! No running Liv. You promised! It is a simple question. Just tell me what you think broke us. Tell me please."

She feels the tears break free at the pleading in his voice. She feels them roll down her cheek with no indication that they well stop anytime soon. She needs to leave this car so she answers. "They died."

With that, she opens the door and exits without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N very short one. It will be a while before the next one but please hang in there with me. More of their past to reveal in the next chapter. Reviews may be motivation to write faster. :)

**Chapter 8**

"Callie please stop bugging your sister! And Emma screaming is not the way we communicate. Use your words please!" Olivia looks over at the girls sitting at the dinning table where they are suppose to be eating their cereals quickly instead Callie chose this as a prime time to place Emma's cup out of reach. The prank lead to Emma's high pitch scream that could deafen anyone. It was clear no matter how broken her arm was, she could still raise hell.

"Sorry." Emma responds before reaching for the butter knife and shoving it down the opening of the bright pink cast.

Olivia walks over to her and grabs the knife before it disappears down the cast. "And stop putting things in your cast!"

"But its itchy!"

"Well getting something stuck in there isn't going to help that honey." Olivia reassures as she kisses the top of her head. "Guys we have to move faster or we are going to be late. Callie go grab your backpack and find out what is keeping you brother please."

"I think he is looking for Luis Vuitton. " Callie responds as she picks up her bowl and carries it to the sink.

"What? You mean that snake is loose in the house?"

"Yeah I think so. He was looking for him last night."

Olivia walk over to the stairs, looks up and when she doesn't see any sign of Noah, she yells. "Noah where are you! It's time for breakfast!"

Noah defeatedly begins his descent down the stair. Olivia can't help the smile that crosses her face as she looks at him. He has the same look Elliot gets when he is in trouble with her. Noah comes to stand directly before her. "Ok so what's up? You have been up there forever."

Noah is more interested in the floor than her as he answers. "I lost Luis."

"I am sorry to hear that bud especially since rule number one when we allowed you to get the snake was to never let it out the cage." Olivia sighs. She had always hated snakes and she had vehemently opposed the idea of Noah getting one but Elliot thought he could handle it. Obviously he had been wrong and she had every intention of telling him that the next time they spoke. "I am so sorry but we don't have time to find him now but I promise we will look for him when we get home tonight. You need to eat your breakfast or else you will be late for school and me work." Olivia pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair. Their moment is interrupted by the door bell. The broken door bell. Both Noah and her laugh at the disharmonious chime. The perfect sound track for the chaos that is their home.

Emma comes barreling around the corner heading for the door. "I'll get it!" she yells.

Olivia catches up to her just as she is opening the door. "Em first of all no running in the house and second of all you are not allowed to answer the door. It can be dangerous." As she completes her statement she comes face to face with Elliot.

"Daddy!" Emma screams as she throws herself in his arms. Elliot picks her up and kisses her cheek. Emma turns to her mother from her position in his arms and exclaims, "daddy's not dangerous."

"No I am not am I pumpkin?" Elliot says to the child. "But mama is right. No more answering the doorbell. Deal?"

"Deal. Sorry mama."

"Already forgiven." Olivia smiles. "But mama is going to be late so can you go get your stuff please."

"Ok. Love you daddy." Elliot kisses her once more on the cheek before placing her on the floor before she speeds off.

"Em no running! You already have a broken arm!" Olivia yells after her. She turns to Elliot and addresses him for the first time. "Hey El, whats up?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to see the kids."

"You are here to see the kids?" she smiles at him. "No ulterior motives?"

"Well maybe I wanted to see you too." He blushes.

She smiles. "Thought so. Come in Luis Vuitton is missing again so its best to keep the door close. Can I just say I told you getting a five year a snake was a bad idea."

"Hey you got Cali an iPod and now she uses it to avoid conversations. Now that was a bad idea. My gift teaches responsibility. "

"Yeah but to who? I am the one who has to find it every two days."

Elliot is about to respond when Cali enters the kitchen. "Hey daddy"

"Hey sweetie, are you ready for school?" He asks as he hugs her.

"Unfortunately. Are you taking us? What are you doing here?"

Elliot wonders when it became strange for him to be in the house he built himself. "I can take you if you want. I just came to see you guys."

Cali always the skeptic gives him a look that resembles the one on Olivia's face when he came to the door. "If you say so. You are so weird." She hugs him again before she walks towards the door."I will wait for you at the car."

He turns to see Olivia help Noah put on his book-bag. He watches as she says something that causes Noah to laugh. He turns to her and both continue to the laugh as she pulls him into a hug. I has always enjoyed watching Liv with their kids. Noah has always been more partial to Olivia and he loves the bond they have. He watches as she kisses his cheeks and then ruffles his hair as Noah walks away and heads towards him.

"Hi daddy" Noah barrels into him. "Luis is missing." He adds as the hug ends.

"Yeah, Mom told me bud. Why was he out of the cage?"

"Umm..sorry daddy."

"We will talk about this in the car." Elliot pats him on the back. "Take your sister to the car for me please. " He watches the kids walk out the door then turns to Liv. "Umm I wanted to finish that talk from the other day. "

"I know we need to talk but I am runny late." She busies herself with packing her own bag.

"I just saved you twenty mins by taking the kids to school, so you have time. " He grabs her hands as she reaches for her keys. " You said they broke us but thats not true we were fine after that. It took time but we were fine. "

"Look El, I know we have to talk but isn't this a heavy talk for so early in the morning. "

"No runny. What did you mean?"

Olivia sighs, "Lets meet for lunch tomorrow and talk because I really need to go. "

"Tomorrow is fine but I still want an answer today."

"EL, I didn't really mean anything. I shouldn't have said it."

Elliot opens this mouth to respond but is interrupted by a car horn. Both parents rush to the bay window to see if the interruption had anything to do with their children. Their suspicion are confirmed when they see Cali looking at them, pressing her entire body weight on the horn and gesturing to her watch. Simultaneous both decide to ignore the precocious child and turn away from the window.

"Liv it must have meant something. Please talk to me."

She sighs again. "You think something magical happened that changed our marriage six month ago. Well the truth is our marriage changed long before I asked you to move out. The beginning of the end was eighteen months ago when you wouldn't answer your phone. The first time since I met you that You let me down, that I couldn't rely on you." She looks away from him and watches her children fight in his car. "So I got in a car, a car I know I wasn't allowed in. A car that changed my life- changed our entire family, because you weren't there." She looks over her shoulder at him as she says the last words.

"Liv, I am... I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt-"

"El, why are you doing this?"

"I am sorry I don't follow. Doing what?"

"Why do you want to drudge up the past?"

"You hate me don't you?" He watches as she begins her protest but he cuts her off. "I know you love me and always will but until today I never realized you hate me a little too. You blame me for the worse thing that ever happened to you and you should. You should blame and you should hate me."

She does nothing but stare at him for what seems like an eternity but is actually one minute before she again reaches for her keys and turn to exit the house. As she reaches the front door, left open by the kids, he calls her name. She pause at the sound of his voice, turns to look at him from across and kills him with her words. "I do."

He doesn't have to ask what she means. He trail the paths she just took to the door but as he approaches he sees her wave to the kids, get in her car and drive away.


End file.
